


Vantage Point [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unnegotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: There are far worse ways to die than this.





	Vantage Point [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vantage Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156676) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the MP3 link. 

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Vantage%20Point.mp3) | 20:40 | 14.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[ Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Choices%20Fem!Xanxus%20Series.m4b) | 10:00:01 | 284.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
